The Blossom Between Two Thorns
by Adelaide Leichhardt
Summary: Modern AU – Sasuke and Sakura are in the early years of their adult lives and are struggling to come to terms with all that entails after a drunken night out. It's up to Itachi to mend things and make them right. SasuSaku and a little SakuIta (SasuSakuIta) Rated T for language, Sexual references and drink spiking. ONESHOT


**The Blossom Between Two Thorns**

 _~ Modern AU – Sasuke and Sakura are in the early years of their adult lives and are struggling to come to terms with all that entails after a drunken night out. It's up to Itachi to mend things and make them right. SasuSaku and a little SakuIta (SasuSakuIta) ~_

* * *

Despite the alcohol that had been flowing through her body that night, Sakura could remember the moment that changed her life with absolute clarity.

It was the moment that Sasuke Uchiha ripped her heart from her chest and broke it in two.

* * *

It was Naruto's birthday so to celebrate everyone had joined up to go out and hit the clubs.

Sakura didn't normally enjoy going out to the clubs as they were too loud and she didn't particularly enjoy drinking either since working with Tsunade demonstrated very clearly the negative effects that it could have. Yet despite her reservations, there was no way that Sakura was going to deny a night out with her best friend on such a special occasion.

Of course Naruto had invited friends from far and low to join in his birthday and that of course included Sasuke, Sakura's long time crush and friend. Her, Naruto and Sasuke had all been close in high school, but ever since they'd graduated a year ago, they didn't get to see each other as much as they were all busy studying towards their respective careers. Sakura to become a doctor, Naruto to become a representative in the UN, and Sasuke had enlisted in the Police Academy. The last time they'd caught up together was a month ago at Naruto's place. The trio had played card games and drank and laughed at old memories and later they'd all crashed in the lounge watching a scary movie. It was at this time, when they were all comfortably settle on the couch that Sasuke's hand had casually grazed Sakura's. Sakura had been sure it was a mistake at first since he was intently watching the movie and didn't so much as glimpse at her, but when his fingers had entwined with hers there was no mistaking. She had blushed bright red and then looked over at Naruto to see his reaction, but Naruto hadn't even noticed, and probably wasn't ever going to as she realized that Sasuke's body would be conveniently blocking Naruto's view of the tender moment.

Feeling like a giddy school girl again Sakura didn't need any further encouragement and rubbed her thumb against his hand as he played with her fingers. She had pursued Sasuke for years in vein, but now it seemed he was finally returning her affections, even if he was being sneaky about it. Sasuke left once the movie had finished since he had training at the academy the next day. A week passed by before he finally texted her.

: I'm being sent away for field training, I won't be back until Naruto's party. See you then :

It was only because she knew that his training sometimes took him away to remote places where there was no mobile reception that she had waited on him to text her. To say that she was disappointed would be an understatement, however, this was Sasuke and it was progress and she wasn't about to let that fact be diminished. So she waited patiently until Naruto's party.

* * *

The night of the party finally arrived and Sakura was sitting in the taxi with Ino and Hinata feeling slightly annoyed. They were running late, which wasn't a habit of Sakura's, least of all when Sasuke was involved. It was unavoidable though as all three women had spent copious time prepping for the night, each wanting to impress their special person so no details could be missed. Hinata had her traditionally long straight hair curled in cute ringlets and she was wearing a tight fitting pale purple dress that Ino had conned her into wearing.

"It's his birthday! Do something special he'll love it I promise!"

Ino had opted for a black mini skirt and dark violet v-neck halter top. Both women looked absolutely amazing and Sakura had no doubt that they would have both of their boyfriend's noses bleeding when they saw them. Sakura was wearing a tight red dress with black and gold details that hugged her in all of the right places and made her feel very sexy. She wasn't really up to wearing this kind of outfit normally, but again this was a special night, so exceptions could be made.

When the taxi arrived at their destination the girls all jumped out and entered the club. It didn't take long at all for them to find everyone else. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji and Tenten were in the area near by the bar. As the trio of women approached, Kiba was the first to notice them with a rather unsubtle announcement of "Holy Shit!" before turning red. At his reaction everyone else turned. Sakura could see everyone's awed reactions at their entrance but there was only one person's reaction that she was truly paying attention to.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise before roaming over Sakura's form. When he'd finished assessing her, his eyes made contact with hers and she could almost feel her skin burning under his gaze. She wasn't about to let that get the better of her though. She had to keep it cool, had to maintain that she was no longer a silly school girl with a petty crush, even if his gaze did make her weak at the knees. Returning the favour she casually gave him a quick once over. _Oh it was so unfair how gorgeous he was_! He was wearing dark (nearly black) denim jeans and a greyish blue long sleeved collared shirt that did little to hide his sculpted body. His midnight black hair, was a bit longer then it was a month ago and was starting to lose its ability to be spiked up but it certainly wasn't messy or unruly.

Sasuke didn't miss her checking him out and a smirk graced his features but Sakura didn't care. As the three women closed the distance to the group, Naruto was the first to speak up after recovering from his bleeding nose.

"Wow, Hinata, you look amazing" Naruto said as he quickly enclosed the girl with his arm around her waist and a chaste kiss on the lips.

Ino on the other hand practically dove on-top of Sai, while Sakura stood a little awkward as the couples paired up. She decided not to be left out and so punching Naruto affectionately in the shoulder she cheered brightly "Happy Birthday!"

Naruto grinned back "Thanks Sakura Chan, I'm glad you could make it. What are you drinking?" he asks.

At this Sakura crosses her arms over her chest, "It's YOUR birthday Naruto, not MINE! What are YOU drinking."

Naruto doesn't take any time to respond and before she knows it, she's at the bar ordering drinks for Naruto, Hinata and herself. She'd just finished ordering and was about to pay when an arm reached from behind her and placed the money on the counter. Jumping in fright Sakura turned to see that it is none other than Sasuke who leaned in beside her politely asking the bar attendant to add another drink (for him) to Sakura's order as he hands over the money.

"Ah thanks" she says, not really knowing what else to say.

Sasuke shrugs it of by saying "don't mention it".

 _He's always so calm and cool..._ Sakura reflects _._

"Is that all I can get for you tonight? Can I do anything else for you?" the red headed bar attendant asked Sasuke sweetly.

Sakura noticed that the woman peered over her glasses in what Sakura assumed was an attempt to be seductive.

"No that's all" he said.

"Ok let me know if that changes" she said giving him a wink and attending to her next customer.

At the same time Sasuke and Sakura reach for the drinks. They exchange a brief glance as their hands briefly brush but neither of them says a word.

As the night drew on and everyone became more intoxicated, Sakura was overjoyed that she had somehow found herself on the dancefloor with Sasuke. She wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but she wasn't going to argue. It started off a little awkwardly as Sasuke was just standing like a statue while he watched Sakura dance, but it didn't take long before his arms encircled her waist and they were moving in sync with each other. Sakura could feel the heat building inside her at the closeness of his body with hers and the sensual nature of their dancing. She suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. Yes the alcohol was certainly making her more bold then she would normally be and without really thinking it through, she leaned up and started kissing Sasuke. He didn't hesitate at all before he was kissing her back just as forcefully. They'd stopped dancing altogether and were now just standing in the middle of the dancefloor making out as their lips and tongues battled it out for dominance. They were only brought back to reality when they heard a loud wolf whistle beside them. Naruto was grinning at them with a sly smile while wiggling his eyebrows at them suggestively.

Sasuke sighed in frustration "Get out of my face you loser! I don't care if it is your birthday!" he said before pushing Naruto away.

Naruto pretended to look offended before he went back to dancing with Hinata.

Having been interrupted seemed to have sobered Sasuke up a little and turning to Sakura he told her he was going to grab some more drinks for them after which he gave her another scorching kiss and smouldering look then disappeared. Sakura couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. Tonight was hands down the best night of her life and she had a feeling that it was only going to get better. How could it not when the man she loved was finally showing interest in her.

Ino who had been dancing with Sai nearby, bee-lined for her best friend. "Eeek! I can't believe it, Sasuke is practically having eye sex with you!" she said grinning at Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help the blush that rose to her entire face. So it wasn't just the alcohol making her feel like Sasuke was burning her alive with desire. Ino then giggled in amusement "Looks like a certain "cherry" is getting popped tonight."

That made Sakura turn bright red. _Would he? Should she_? Ino laughed at her friends expression before giving her a light pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, if it happens it happens, and if it doesn't then that's fine too. You two have been beating around each other for years now so it will happen when it's right." She reassured.

"Thanks Ino" Sakura said before embracing the blonde in a tight hug.

Alcohol always made her more emotional then usual. Ino smiled affectionately before returning to Sai and leaving Sakura waiting patiently for Sasuke.

Sakura suddenly felt out of place and alone on the dance floor as couples danced and made out around her. Deciding that she'd go find Sasuke, she headed towards the bar. When she reached the bar she couldn't find him. She called over the bar attendant, who Sakura noticed was a new guy with white hair about the same length as hers and purple eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone, have you seen a tall man with black hair and eyes, he's wearing a grey-blue shirt?" she asked.

The man behind the bar appeared to be thinking on her words for a moment before it hit him. "Yeah I saw him! Karin dragged him off somewhere over there." He said pointing in the direction of the door that led to the smokers area outside.

Sakura was deeply confused but she assumed that it was the alcohol playing with her.

When she made it to the little area outside Sakura looked around for Sasuke. There weren't that many people in the area so it didn't take long at all, but when Sakura found him her heart stopped.

"Sasuke?" she whispered in shock.

Sasuke was currently in a corner with the red headed bar attendant from earlier. The person she guessed was Karin. Sakura felt her blood run cold as she watched the two before her entwined with each other, Karin's hands in Sasuke's hair and his hands on her waist and arse forcefully holding her to his body. He was kissing her with the same ferocity that he'd been kissing Sakura with only a short while ago.

Something snapped inside of her and her blood now began to boil. _That jerk! That JERK! THAT JERK_! Her mind screamed before she vocalised it very loudly with "SASUKE YOU FUCKING JERK!"

Everyone around turned to stare at her sudden loud outburst before following her gaze and understanding dawned on their faces. Karin jumped slightly in shock, but Sasuke barely turned to face her. It was as if he hadn't even heard her, or chose to ignore her. His eyes were glazed and clouded, lacking any sort of emotion. That was too much for Sakura, she stormed away without so much as a backward glance at the two people who had so easily broken her heart.

Sakura returned to the dancefloor and grabbed hold of Ino.

Ino seeing how distressed Sakura was, quickly sobered up before demanding "What happened!?"

* * *

Sakura had never felt so depressed and broken in her life. It had been two days since the night of Naruto's birthday and everyone in their group of friends now knew what had transpired with many of them sending texts of condolences to her. Naruto had even come over to try and cheer her up by saying that he was going to beat the crap out of Sasuke when he saw him next. Sakura while appreciative of his friendship and his comfort couldn't even smile at the blonde, something that disturbed him greatly. He made a promise to her that he would knock some sense into Sasuke and make things right again, but Sakura told him not to bother.

"He took her home with him right?" she said it as more of a statement then a question.

Naruto winced slightly before looking away without replying. _Yer that's right_...Sakura thought to herself, _he took that Karin girl home and Naruto knows it._

"Sakura I know the bastard is a jerk and there's no excuses for what he's done, but he was really drunk so maybe he didn't realize what was going on." Naruto said trying to come up with a reason.

Sakura shook her head. "It doesn't matter how drunk he was." she said bitterly.

Sakura never imagined that she could hate someone with the same intensity that she had previously loved them.

Naruto was at a loss for words. Usually he could fix any situation and make people smile no matter what, but this time was different. It was made worse because it involved both of his best friends. The only way he could fix this was to confront Sasuke. Making this decision he said goodbye to Sakura and headed to Sasuke's.

* * *

Later that evening after Naruto's visit, Sakura received a txt from Sasuke.

: I'm sorry Sakura :

 _What a fucking jerk_ she thought bitterly. _He couldn't even apologize in person!?_ She certainly wasn't about to reply to him. _Did he think that would fix things between them!? He has another thing coming_...she fumed. The more she stewed over the text, the more she felt like she should go over to Sasuke's to abuse him in person. She wanted to scream at him, punch him, do anything that would get across her pain and anger at him. He deserved everything he had coming to him she thought. Having worked herself up, and with no one to make her think rationally, Sakura jumped in her car and headed towards the Uchiha's residence with a plan of punching him in that smug face of his. She didn't care how late at night it was.

When she got there she rang the doorbell and prepared her right hook as the door unclicked and slowly swung open. Without further thought she threw her punch right towards her opponent's face. Within seconds Sakura somehow found herself on the floor of Sasuke's front door. He had completely deflected her punch and had even countered by spinning her and knocking her feet out from under her. Gasping slightly from the sudden impact with the ground, she quickly recovered and glared up at him only to be surprised a second time since the door had opened. It wasn't Sasuke standing in front of her. No this person looked strikingly similar with black hair and eyes the same as Sasuke but his hair was much longer and tied back and his eyes had a different light to Sasuke's, the shadows of experience hung around them and they were feathered with longer thicker lashes. She also noticed that he stood taller than Sasuke even if only just slightly.

"Ah sorry Sakura, forgive me I only acted out of reflex." He apologized as he bent down and helped her up.

"Itachi?" she whispered in surprise as she allowed him to pull her up to her feet.

What was he doing here? Last she saw him was nearly four years ago before he'd joined the Special Forces in the army.

Itachi just chuckled at her surprise response before replying "Well I'm glad that it wasn't me you were aiming that punch at. I'd pity the poor soul that was to take the full force of that. Tell me, were you hoping for Sasuke to open the door to that?" he asked with a little more seriousness to his voice.

Sakura frowned before looking away. "Maybe." She replied with a colder tone to her voice then she should have used with him.

That seemed to surprise Itachi. "What's my foolish little brother done now?" he asked with more concern.

Sakura looked down at her feet not wanting to look Itachi in the eyes. She didn't know what to say. This was his younger brother that was involved and Itachi had always been fiercely protective of Sasuke but that didn't mean he was oblivious to Sasuke's faults. Itachi seeing that Sakura was feeling awkward decided to invite her in.

"Sasuke's out so why don't you come in? I'll make you some tea." He said kindly.

That perked Sakura up "He's not home? Where is he?" she asked as she walked into the house with Itachi.

It was quite late at night after all so it was rather strange that he'd be out at this time. Itachi continued towards the kitchen

"He said something about going out with Naruto to settle something" he shrugged before adding "I had imagined that meant they were getting into another scruff over that rivalry of theirs." He explained.

Sakura was surprised. _That Naruto_ …He always did keep his promises so it was no surprise he'd taken Sasuke out to fight with him. She just hoped that he didn't get too beat up in the meantime. Their previous fights and scuffles had usually ended up with them both in the hospital.

As Itachi sat down the cup of tea in front of Sakura and took a seat across the table from her, he looked at her with those all too familiar Uchiha eyes and she was forced to look away.

"Now" he said grabbing her attention again. "What's got you so upset?" Itachi finally asked. His tone was soft and kind, his face showing the same sentiment.

"Sasuke slept with someone else." Sakura said barely above a whisper.

Itachi didnt respond straight away "I see." he said as he considered what she'd just told him.

"But it's not like you two were in a relationship. I know you've always had your heart on him, but –" he was cut of by Sakura's interruption.

"I know that, but things had been different recently. He had made me feel like he was interested in something more. He got my hopes up and then broke my heart." She said suddenly breaking down into tears.

Itachi stayed silent as he watched, politely allowing Sakura time to release her emotions without interruption. When she recovered and looked back up at him she saw that his eyes were gazing softly at her, but with a sort of pain that she hadn't seen before.

In a soft voice Itachi attempted to consol her "You should know Sasuke has always been a little dense when it comes to feelings."

Sakura sniggered at that. _Yes he certainly was dense but that didn't help her broken heart_.

The two continued to talk and the hours went by. It must have been early in the morning by the time the conversation had drifted to memories of their childhood and dreams for the future. Sakura found herself feeling better and she gave Itachi a ghost of a smile.

"There we go, there's that beautiful smile I remember" he said with his own smile.

Sakura wasn't sure how to respond to that, but she felt slightly embarrassed and blushed. "Well I better go I guess. Thanks for talking with me and making me feel a bit better."

Itachi nodded "My pleasure" and he walked her to the front door.

As she was about to leave Itachi suddenly spoke up. "Would you like to catch up again Sakura? I'm not being deployed again for a few weeks."

 _He wants to catch up with me? Why_? Then she realized that it didn't matter, Sakura had enjoyed her time with Itachi tonight, and now that Sasuke had made it plainly clear he didn't care for her it didn't really matter. Besides catching up didn't have to mean anything romantic. Deciding this Sakura replied with a bubbly "Sure, txt me when you're free." and she headed to the car.

* * *

The following morning Sakura got a phone call from Tsunade at the hospital.

"Both of your idiots are back in again." She said with a sigh of frustration. Sakura could just imagine the vein on Tsunade's forehead popping at the repetition of her two idiots constantly sending each other to hospital every time they got into an argument. Sakura didn't want to see Sasuke, but knowing that Naruto was there injured as well made her decide to go a visit. She'd just give Sasuke the cold shoulder if he tried to talk to her.

When she arrived Sakura was greatly surprised to find that Sasuke was lying in the hospital bed asleep while Naruto sat beside him flipping through his mobile phone. Naruto looked relatively unharmed except for the bruise on his left cheek while Sasuke was covered in bruises and scratches.

"Naruto?" Sakura said in surprise causing Naruto to look up from his book.

"Ah Sakura Chan!" He said before bounding over to her and embracing her in a tight hug.

Sakura sighed, she was relieved that Naruto was relatively ok, but how had this happened? Him and Sasuke always came off about equal in their fights. She looked at him for answers and the blonde chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his neck.

"I might have lost control a bit this time" he explains. Then as an afterthought adds "He didn't really try fighting me back. It's like he knew he deserved it and was just accepting what I threw at him." He said glancing back over at the unconscious man.

Sakura could tell that even though Naruto had done it for her, he was still feeling bad about the condition he'd left Sasuke in. Naruto was too kind, and far too good to his loved ones. She chose not to say anything, instead she inspected his bruised cheek. Deciding that it wasn't that bad and would heal well without much assistance she asked Naruto if he wanted her to take him home to rest. Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke's voice broke through the room.

"Sa-kura" he croaked out weakly.

It was obvious that he'd just woken and was still groggy with sleep and too sore to speak up further. She was determined not to look at the Uchiha, instead pretending she hadn't heard him. Naruto looked nervously between the two.

"Hey bud, do you want me to grab you some water?" Naruto offered Sasuke.

Sakura shot Naruto a death glare.

"Naruto you don't need to be here, the nurses can take care of him, I'm taking you home to rest." She spat coldly.

It shocked Naruto just how sharp her tone was, he'd never heard her talk like that to anyone, ever.

Before Sakura could drag Naruto away, Hinata entered the room in a fluster. "Naruto Kun are you ok!?" she questioned as she reached his side.

Naruto's eyes softened at her concern and he gently brushed her cheek affectionately.

"Yeah I'm fine Hinata Chan. Sasuke's the one who's hurting this time." He said glancing at Sakura with intention.

Sakura knew that he was trying to imply a double meaning to his words. _Sasuke's hurting physically and emotionally huh? Why should I care_?

"I'm going to go home" she said simply, leaving the other three in the room in a stunned silence.

* * *

"You need to go see him" Tsunade commanded.

It had already been a week since Sasuke had first arrived in hospital and Sakura had very pointedly avoided seeing him.

"No" Sakura replied with a force that Tsunade was not used to from her apprentice.

She would have scolded the girl if it hadn't have been for the exceptional circumstances. Tsunade sighed in frustration.

"Sakura, he's refusing to let any of the other nurses or doctors treat him. He only wants you." She explained as carefully as she could.

"So? If he wants to be a jerk then let him, he's the one who will continue to suffer if he doesn't accept treatment." Sakura responded with a rather uncharacteristic apathetic tone.

That made Tsunade frown. She wasn't about to let Sakura's feelings towards the Uchiha cloud her judgement or turn her into a vindictive person.

"Sakura, the longer he refuses treatment is longer that he's taking up a bed that could be used for new patients. You have an obligation as a doctor to see him regardless of what's going on between you. No more arguments go and see him now!" she commanded, and the tone of authority told Sakura that the conversation was over and she had no choice.

* * *

Taking a deep breathe she attempted to calm herself before she opened the door to Sasuke's hospital room. As the door clicked behind her he slowly turned his gaze to look up at her, showing his surprise when he realized it was her and not another nurse or doctor.

"Sakura" her name escaped his lips and she frowned.

 _Be professional Sakura, nothing more, nothing less_. Grabbing his patient file clipboard she flicked through it.

"Mr Uchiha, you've sustained multiple bruises and a fracture to your cheek bone. None of which are serious enough to keep you in hospital long if you accept treatment, yet I've been told you're refusing treatment. Why is this?" she said in the most professionally sounding voice she could muster.

Sasuke looked upset that she was talking to him in such a way, lacking their usual familiarity and her usual caring and loving tone.

"Sakura I'm sorry." He began.

"Sorry for what?" she demanded.

He looked over at her embarrassed before looking down at his hands.

"For everything" he said, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Sakura felt a slight tug on her heart at his heartfelt apology but she wasn't going to give into it.

"Then stop making my life more difficult by hanging around here and go home already." She scolded him, but it wasn't said with the same harshness that she had wanted to.

He still didn't make eye contact with her. "I just wanted to see you. Even if you don't want to see me I had to apologize to you face to face." He confessed.

That had her confused. She couldn't stop the nagging feeling in her mind but she didn't know what it meant.

"You're a jerk." She accuses.

That makes him bow his head, hiding his face from her. "Yeah, I am." he agrees before silence descends upon them again.

She's about to leave when he speaks up once more. "I thought it was you." He said and this time he looked her in the eyes with that familiar intensity.

Sakura couldn't help herself. "What do you mean by that?" she demands.

She stands tall and glares at him but he doesn't break her gaze this time before continuing. "I thought it was you I was with, I had no idea what I'd done until…..the morning." he said with an awkwardness that indicated exactly what he meant by that.

That made Sakura even angrier if possible. Does _he honestly think I'm so stupid that I'd believe that bullshit_? "I'm not buying that sorry" she said sarcastically.

Sasuke didn't let up and continued. "It's true Sakura! I…I think she might have spiked my drinks. The last thing I remember was kissing you…then everything else is foggy and then nothing!" he tried desperately to convince her.

Sakura patiently listened to him but didn't know what to believe. Ever since she'd known Sasuke he'd always been so controlled and even when he drank he was careful not to lose control. Maybe his drinks had been spiked? There was no way of being able to tell now though even if they ran blood tests. Did she believe him or not? Would it change her feelings if he had been drugged and taken advantage of by the red head? Sakura wasn't ready to think about it yet, she needed time to process everything away from him where he wasn't likely to influence her.

Looking at her watch, Sakura realized that it was nearly the end of her shift and then she remembered he plans to catch up with Itachi that night.

"I've got to go, I'm supposed to be meeting someone tonight" she said.

Sasuke looked at her with scrutiny. "Who?" he asked.

Sakura didn't want to answer. She knew that regardless of how she felt towards Sasuke at the moment, revealing the truth would be the ultimate betrayal even if it was just a harmless catch up. Suddenly a feeling of guilt that she hadn't felt before started to nag at her. Sasuke looked at her a little harder now.

"Who Sakura?" he demanded.

 _No, it doesn't matter if this hurt him, I need to stop caring for his feelings and move on_.

"Itachi"

The moment that the name left her lips, it hung in the air like a thick and suffocating cloud.

Sasuke had a pained look on his face.

"Don't…Don't make me hate you, don't make me hate both of you…Please Sakura" he begged. Sakura had never heard him beg before, yet she could tell by his tone that he was desperate.

"You should have thought about that before you broke my heart." She said firmly.

"That was the greatest mistake of my life and I will never live it down. I know I deserve everything I get for how I've hurt you and I will take your hate for the rest of my life if I have to, but I won't be able to bear it if you…and Itachi…" he couldn't finish.

"It's not like that" she said suddenly unable to stop herself.

She wasn't entirely sure what it was with Itachi so it wasn't a complete lie. He had helped console her the other night and made her feel better about herself. He had confessed to her that he'd always admired her and her loyalty to Sasuke. He'd told her that she was a strong and intriguing woman. It made her feel appreciated and special in contrast to how Sasuke had made her feel recently. Maybe she was interested to see if there could be anything between her and Itachi, but right now their catch up was supposed to be purely platonic, a way for her to forget about her current problems with Sasuke.

Sasuke scrutinized her not believing her. In a ditch effort he begged her to come over to him. Feeling frustrated but curious she decided to oblige him this once if it meant he'd leave her be after that. How wrong she was though. When Sakura was close enough to him he reached out his hand, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down to him and kissing her. Sakura was so stunned by the sudden move that it took her a moment to realize what was happening. Sasuke's lips were warm and although the sudden move had initially been forceful he now tenderly cupped her face in one hand. His strong scent filled her nostrils and Sakura was horrified with herself that her body reacted by increasing her heart rate and stopping her breathing. How could he still affect her so! Sakura angrily ripped herself away from him and tried her best to compose herself, fighting the urge to slap him. Instead she stormed away out of the room without another word and Sasuke sunk back into his bed his dark bangs covering his eyes, but they didn't hide the silent tear that escaped.

* * *

The evening with Itachi had been fun. They'd gone out to a local pub for a bite to eat while they talked about what had gone on in their lives since Itachi had left four years ago. Due to the nature of his work there was a lot that Itachi was not able to divulge. It made him even more mysterious and alluring then he already was, while Sakura happily chirped away about all the progress she was making as a doctor. It was easy to be around him and relax and laugh, kind of like with Naruto, but in a far more mature and intellectual kind of way. At the end of the night Itachi paid for their meals and held the door open for her like a gentleman. They jumped into Itachi's car and as he turns on the engine he turns to Sakura.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" he asks casually.

Sakura smiles and nods in response "Yeah it was great, thank you so much, but you didn't need to pay you know?"

Itachi chuckles lightly "It was my pleasure to take you out and at least now you look happier then you did earlier when I picked you up." He mused.

Sakura was surprised at first but when she considered how frustrated she had been about that afternoon in the hospital with Sasuke it was no surprise really. She sighed and she relaxed into the passenger seat and Itachi began driving back home. It wasn't a very long drive back to Sakura's place so not much more conversation happened but Sakura didn't feel like it was awkward, instead it was quite a comfortable silence. When they pulled up outside of Sakura's apartment Sakura found that she didn't really want to go. She enjoyed Itachi's company and she knew that once she left to go inside her house she would be alone. Alone for her mind to wonder back to the dark places that it had been drifting to recently. It didn't help that Sasuke's words that afternoon kept ringing in her mind.

Itachi seemed to sense her hesitation and looked at her for a moment assessing her quietly.

"Sakura?" he asked.

She turned to look at his concerned face and quickly smiled at him "I'm sorry I was just lost in thought. Thank you again for tonight." She said reassuring him.

Itachi wasn't a fool though as he could easily tell that Sakura's smile was fake. He was a genius after all and nothing slipped by him. He was always one step ahead of everyone else. Itachi frowned slightly but she didn't see it as she turned to open her car door and get out but he stopped her. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Sakura, close your eyes for a second." He politely requested.

Sakura's curiosity was growing by the second, and so she innocently closed her eyes as Itachi had asked. Next thing she felt a pair of soft and warm lips pressing gently in a chaste kiss against her own. Despite her surprise she didn't fight it off and it was sweet and comforting in a way that filled her with a sense of security. She attempted to kiss him back but something was definitely nagging at her mind and she found she couldn't. When he pulled away and she opened her eyes to look at him it finally dawned on her what that nagging feeling was. He wasn't Sasuke. _It was always Sasuke and always will be_ she realized. The kiss while not unpleasant was not like her kisses with Sasuke. Even that abrupt kiss at the hospital was different to the kiss with Itachi and now looking into his eyes instead of Sasuke's it seemed to hit that home for her.

Itachi smiled knowingly at her "Do you see now?" he asked.

Sakura understood exactly what he meant. She knew by his gentle smile that he'd intentionally kissed her to make her realize that she was still in love with Sasuke. He'd known that the similarities between the two brother's appearances would only make the contrast between them so contrasting. Itachi's love for his brother compelled him to always look out for Sasuke's best interest and as far as Itachi was concerned, Sakura was in his little brothers best interest. Sakura was deeply annoyed at being manipulated by Itachi like that but at the same time she was realizing the wisdom in Itachi's actions.

Itachi decided to explain further. "Sasuke called me from the hospital today after you left and explained everything from his point of view. I think you should give him a chance to explain Sakura. So what do you say? Shall we go visit my foolish little brother?" he questioned knowing what her response would be.

"Yeah ok."

* * *

"Sakura…"

The way that her name rang from his lips always delighted her, but she was determined to get answers from him before she made a decision on whether or not to let him back into her heart.

"Sasuke" She replied with curt nod.

Itachi chuckled from behind her, still standing in the doorway. "I'll let you two have some privacy. I'll be waiting in the car." He said and closed the door behind him leaving the two alone.

Sakura stood watching Sasuke as he stared back at her almost unbelieving that she was there. "Sakura…I…" he began feebly.

It was so unlike Sasuke to be unsure of himself when he spoke so she cut him off. "Why don't you start by trying to make me understand this mess."

Sasuke's gaze wondered towards the window before he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was trying to think of the words to say. _Where to start?_

"I think I've had feelings for you for a while" he began.

That really surprised Sakura, enough for her to break out of her stone statue stance.

"What!? What do you mean? Don't just say something like that so casually!" She commanded

Sasuke glanced at her "I mean what I said Sakura."

But that didn't satisfy Sakura. "Why did you never say anything? You knew very well that I've been in love with you for years." She prodded.

"And Naruto was in love with you for nearly as long." He explained.

"I couldn't do it Sakura. Break his heart by taking you away for myself, not after everything that he's done for me over the years. It was easier to just leave things the way they were and I thought we'd all grow out of it. It wasn't until Naruto started dating Hinata that I felt I could finally do anything but with our lives going in different directions with study and training, it felt like fate was laughing at me. Then finally Naruto's party was the break I'd been hoping for to show you how I felt…but then…" He clenched his fists and Sakura thought she heard the sound of teeth grinding.

Sakura was as still as a statue as she took in the new information. Her mind was buzzing with questions and accusations alike, but the most important one hung on her lips like a bad taste.

"Then why go home with her!?" she accused.

Sakura was now definitely sure that he was grinding his teeth before he bitterly spat out the words. "

I…I lost control of myself…I don't know if my drinks were spiked, or maybe I'd just had too much to drink, I don't know! All I remember clearly was being with you on the dancefloor and after that it becomes blank…" he sighed then as if recalling an unpleasant fact before continuing. "The…The next morning when I woke up, I was in a strangers house with no idea how I'd gotten there or why…I'd wanted so badly to go home with you, not her." He said unabashedly.

That made Sakura blush slightly as she understood very clearly what he meant.

She crossed her arms over her chest though maintaining that she still wasn't completely satisfied.

"Why did it take you so long to apologize, and by TXT!" she demanded.

He didn't hesitate in his answer. "I was so ashamed and angry with myself. I knew the moment I woke up that I'd ruined any chance I might have had with you, and I couldn't bring myself to accept that by facing you. I didn't want to face you to see the hurt in your eyes or the tears I'd caused. I don't think you can understand how much I hate myself right now" He finally finished.

He watched her like a hawk watches it's prey, taking in her every breath and every move, waiting for her to respond to him.

Sakura finally uncrossed her arms and let out an exasperated sigh of frustration.

"Men! You're all idiots! And YOU!" she accused as she walked towards his bed "Are the biggest damned jerk that's ever existed." She finished as she jabbed a finger rather harshly into his chest but Sasuke didn't flinch away from her.

He hung his head at her words, but then Sakura gently cupped his face and brought it up so that she could look into his dark obsidian eyes.

"But your MY jerk and try as I might, I can't stop loving you." she finished in a whisper.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise at her words and she could see the emotions swirling behind them. Reaching up, he drew her face towards his and claimed her lips. Sakura's stomach flipped and her heart rate accelerated. All of his emotions were being conveyed in that simple kiss and she found it overwhelmingly beautiful. When they pulled away Sakura's eyes fluttered and Sasuke looked at her with that deep gaze of his that would suck her in and make her drown. The kiss was perfect, him holding her right now was perfect. This was how things were meant to be, how they should have been. All that said, Sakura couldn't help but finish scolding him.

"But if you ever break my heart again, I won't need Naruto to put you back into hospital." She warned.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He already knew that he didn't deserve this chance, didn't deserve her love after what he'd done. At a loss for words he simply nodded his understanding before pulling her back in for another kiss. This one was more passionate and intense, speaking volumes of the want and need they had for each other. When they finally pulled away from each other they stared deeply into the others eyes. Sakura was still hurt about Sasuke sleeping with another woman, but after everything he'd told her, and realizing that he was the only one she could ever love, she chose to forgive him.

* * *

A week later Sasuke and Sakura sat cuddled up on the couch at Sasuke's place watching a movie together while Itachi floated around in the kitchen. Ever since reconciling with each other at the hospital the two had tried to spend as much time with each other as their busy schedules would allow, which meant that Sakura had been over twice already that week. As Itachi finished eating his dinner and washed up he turned around to the young couple.

"I'm going out with the gang tonight and probably wont be back until Dawn" he announced like it was the most normal thing.

Sasuke smirked. "Have fun." and Sakura chirped up "Call me if you need me to pick you up at any stage." she offered kindly.

Itachi smiled and nodded at her, knowing he'd never take her up on her offer but didnt have the heart to tell her so. Sasuke on the other hand frowned at her.

"See ya!" Itachi called as he left the house, leaving the couple alone.

"You don't need to do that sort of thing, he's more then capable of looking after himself." Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance.

Sakura looked up at him confused. "I'm just being nice." she argued.

She was about to ask why it bothered him but never got the chance. Sasuke sighed, leaning over and putting one arm on either side of her body and moving his face closer to hers in one swift move. It caught Sakura so off guard that she squeaked and began to blush as Sasuke's eyes bore into hers. She could feel his breath tickle her nose when he spoke softly.

"You're too nice...and too naive, why do you think Itachi's gone out for the night? We've got the house to ourselves now." he whispered, and the truth behind his words struck home with surprising force sending a shiver through her body. It wasnt out of fear, but anticipation. Staring back at Sasuke's dark eyes with the same intensity in her own, Sakura smiled.

"Maybe we'll be up until dawn too then?" she teased.

That made Sasuke smirk before he leaned over her further, forcing her back onto the couch with little effort.

"My thoughts exactly" he purred in that smooth deep voice of his before he crashed his lips into hers.

End.

* * *

 **Well what do you think? Feel free to review and comment. I'm always happy to receive constructive feedback but will not accept flames. Yes I know the characters are a little OC in this but its an AU story so that's to be expected. I more wanted to explore the tension and hurt between them and throw in a little ItaSaku for fun.**

 **For anyone interested in following, I will be adding more OneShot chapters later. They will be all random stories with differing angles on the SasuSaku relationship. Feel free to send me any requests.**


End file.
